


Portrait of An Angel

by SweetToothFox



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetToothFox/pseuds/SweetToothFox
Summary: I wrote this really recently and it's my first fanfic... Reychel because why not.Rachel delivers a message to Reyna at Camp Jupiter and Reyna asks her out. Lots of fluff!





	

Thursday at Camp Jupiter

“Hey, Reyna.” Rachel said, running up to the praetor. “How are you?”

Reyna shrugged, trying not to show how fast her heart was beating at the sight of Rachel as they walked. “I’m okay. You?”

Rachel nodded. “I’m good. Annabeth wanted me to ask you, are you okay with coming to the feast at Camp Half-Blood on Saturday?”

Reyna pulled out her phone. She knew she was free, but she didn’t want Rachel to leave. “Yeah.” She said finally. “I’m free. The cohorts are doing training, but I’m open.”

Rachel nodded. “Cool.”

She continued walking besides Reyna. They stopped at the river. Rachel glanced at Reyna, who was staring into the depths of the river. The afternoon light lit up her dark hair and one side of her face, keeping the other side in shadow. Rachel wished she had her sketchbook, or a canvas, or even just a camera to capture the moment.

Reyna looked at Rachel, who was staring at Reyna. “What are you thinking about?” The praetor asked.

“Drawing or painting you.” Rachel responded. “The was the light looks on you is heavenly.”

Rachel blushed as she realized what she had said. Her huge crush seemed so obvious right now.

Reyna smiled. “Thanks, Rach.”

Both girls lapsed into silence, not wanting to potentially embarrass themselves by saying anything.

Finally, Rachel spoke. “Do you, I don’t know, want to go out for coffee sometime?”

Reyna was relieved she had broken the silence, and joyous it was with that question. She nodded. “Definitely. Does tomorrow after legion training work? We end at four.”

Rachel nodded. “Sure. I’ll see you tomorrow, then.” She turned and walked away, barely holding in the urge to jump and squeal with delight.

 

3:50 PM Friday at Camp Jupiter 

“Legion, at ease!” Reyna shouted from Peanut’s back. She was Scipio’s replacement. “First Cohort, your formation veered left. Second, you followed them. It was bad enough when they did it, but a mistake like that could cost us a battle. Remember, each part of a team,”

“Has its own mind and will.” The cohorts chanted back.

Reyna nodded. “Exactly! Third cohort, your spear aim needs work. I expect you at the targets tomorrow. Fourth Cohort, the march is right then left, not left then right. The fact you messed that up is shameful. I need five miles of correct, inspected marching tomorrow. Fifth, I don’t care that Jason is training with you. That is not an excuse to be lazy or bad. Jason will be going to Camp Half-Blood tomorrow and I expect rigorous training and improvement.”

“Yes, ma’am, praetor!” The legion shouted.

“Ave, Romani!” Reyna shouted. “Break ranks!”

“Ave, Romani!” The soldiers shouted and drifted off to change and bathe.

Reyna dismounted and checked her watch. _Five minutes,_ she thought. She needed at least fifteen to groom Peanut. _Shit._

Reyna walked her pegasus to the stables. She opened the door to her stable and was surprised to see Rachel leaning against the wall.

“Ave, Praetor Reyna.” Rachel grinned.

“Rachel!” Reyna exclaimed. “How- “

“Did I get in here? Easy.” Rachel laughed. “Everyone was at training and y’all don’t use locks.”

Reyna shook her head and led Peanut into the stable. She began unsaddling her. Rachel walked forwards and took the saddle out of Reyna’s arms, holding it easily and putting it on the wall outside the stall.

“Do you ride?” Reyna asked.

Rachel’s answer was short and terse. “I used to.”

Reyna nodded and let it go. She took off Peanut’s bridle, hung it up, and put a lead rope around Peanut’s muzzle. To the pegasus’s annoyance, she tied the rope to a loop on the wall.

Rachel helped groom the mare. They worked mostly in silence, breaking it only to ask for brushes or point out missed spots. When they were done, Reyna put the grooming supplies away and they walked to the café.

Just outside the stables, Rachel picked up a denim bag with doodles on it.

“What’s that?” Reyna asked.

“Sketchpad and pencils.” Rachel laughed. “I don’t want to miss another chance if the light is good. I normally carry it around constantly.”

Reyna smiled and nodded.

The two ordered coffee and sat down. The café was mostly empty.

“What do you do in your free time?” Rachel asked. “Like, not training or whatever.”

Reyna thought about the question for a second. “I like reading. And riding horses, but mostly reading.”

“What kind of stuff do you read?”

“I love Harry Potter,” Reyna grinned, “And the Inheritance Cycle.”

Rachel’s eyes lit up. “Those are my favourites! What’s your Hogwarts house? I’m a Ravenclaw.”

“Same. I’m kind of a Gryffindor, but I prefer Ravenclaw. What’s your Ilvermorny?” Reyna asked.

“Horned Serpent. You?”

“Thunderbird. It represents, like, the spirit or something.” Reyna laughed. “You’re a full on nerd house girl.”

Rachel laughed as well. “I’m the same as Annabeth.”

“Of course.”

“What house would Eragon be in?” Rachel wondered.

“Gryffindor.” Reyna said confidently. “I feel like Arya, Glaedr, Oromis, and Saphira are all Ravenclaw. Brom’s also a Gryffindor. He and Eragon both tend to rush into things bravely, without any thought. Like the Elva situation.”

Rachel nodded. “I cringe every time I reread that.”

“I know, right? Anyways, I feel like Fírnen is a Hufflepuff.” Reyna said.

“Totally.” Rachel agreed. “I think most of the elves and dragons are Ravenclaw. Although, I think if Thorn hadn’t been raised by Galbatorix, he would be Hufflepuff.”

“I can totally see that.” Reyna agreed. “Murtagh and Galbatorix are Slytherin though.”

They continued talking about books until the dinner bell rang. Then, after Reyna did announcements, they continued the conversation while relaxing on the couches. Eventually, Rachel fell asleep on Reyna’s lap as Reyna played with her red, curly hair.

 

Just after noon, Saturday- Camp Half-Blood

Reyna and Rachel arrived at Camp Half-Blood just after lunch. They went to the Big House to greet Chiron (really just to say hi) before walking down to the beach.

Rachel decided to draw Reyna, with the sea in the background. Wisps of hair curled around Reyna’s face, softening her features. Rachel elected to use only pencil. It was the right decision- colour would have been over the top and ruined the serenity of the drawing.

Rachel took a full hour to finish the drawing to her satisfaction. Reyna was amazed. It looked like a black-and-white photo rather than a drawing. The waves looked so real they seemed to crash on the beach.

“Wow,” Reyna said softly. “That’s amazing.”

Rachel smiled and took a small aerosol can out of her bag. She sprayed the paper lightly.

“This keeps the pencil from rubbing off.” Rachel explained. “I want to keep this one.”

She closed the sketchbook and looked up at Reyna. “You’re even more beautiful in real life.”

“You’re so sweet.” Reyna smiled. “That was basically a real-life picture, not a drawing.”

“Yeah,” Rachel said, “But I can’t hang out with a drawing, fall asleep in its lap, or tell it I love it.”

Reyna looked up at the last one. “But would you really say that to the real thing?”

“Every day if I could.” Rachel said. Then she shook her head. “I’m sorry. I’m being too forwards.”

Reyna shook her head. “Keep going.”

Rachel took a deep breath. “Annabeth told me about your curse. No demigod shall ever heal your heart. I’m not a demigod. I’m an Oracle and I'm mortal. Will you let me try to heal you?”

Reyna took Rachel’s face in her hands. “I would be honoured.”

Reyna’s lips brushed Rachel’s. Not a full-on kiss, but something more. It conveyed hope that they would help each other. It conveyed the pain Reyna had felt, they joy and hope at finding Rachel. The love Reyna wanted to feel but was afraid to.

It said everything without words.


End file.
